One Night
by The Smiling Fox
Summary: One-shot. After an argument with the Kyuubi, Naruto is transformed into a fox. Being unable to care for himself in such a form, he soon finds that Sasuke is fond of having pets. NaruSasu friendship.


**AN: **Haha, yet another story I HAD to post. Yea, in over my head a little? Probably. Anyways, enjoy I guess.

I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>The sun was now setting, he noticed, and the training ground had orange beams of sunlight turning the dark green grass into a lighter shade. The once calm trees now took on a look that reminded the boy of fire. He loved it when the sun turned his village into this beautifully array of colors and shades. As if stuck between morning and night- unable to decide which way to go- Konoha now looked completely carefree. Naruto sighed as he sat down, wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his orange jacket.<p>

"Almost there." He panted out with a smirk of success, looking over the multiple training dummies before him. Kunai were stabbed into them, some of their noticeably fake limbs now missing and lying in the grass without a care. The blond took a few more gulps of air, seeing his body tremblig with lack of chakra. The boy's cerulean eyes narrowed and a look of annoyance plastered onto his tan features. This _always_ hindered him. At this rate he would never catch up to Sasuke. His frustration would not go unheard though, and Naruto suddenly felt the fox's essence begin to roll about inside of him.

_'Naruto...'_ The voice echoed in his head and immediately he began to try and will the beast back into his prison.

"Shut up and get back in your cage." He muttered aloud, annoyance only growing. Kyuubi chuckled at his response.

_'Your chakra is low... Allow me to give you some help, Naruto,'_ the fox said slyly, dark essence swirling a bit more anxiously, _'I can change you for the better. All you must do is-'_

"I said shut up! I told you never to speak to me again!" The fox's vessel snarled and lifted himself to his feet. The demon did not speak for a while, leading Naruto to believe he had obeyed his orders. Of course, he should have known better.

_'Let me change you, Naruto. Let me make you stronger.'_

"You can't do anything except beg for me to release you, demon. That's all you'll ever be able to do." The blond concluded and began walking towards the training dummies, opening his holster and beginning to collect his weapons. The fox bursted into fits of ear shattering laughter, causing Naruto to jump and accidentally slice his finger open on the sharp blade of his kunai knife. The young ninja grimaced and began sucking on his wound, resentment for his demon growing by the second.

_'You believe I cannot do anything? I cannot change you?'_ Kyuubi began, finally calming himself down, _'Is that what you think?'_ Another few chuckles.

"I'm not letting you out, so you can cut the crap." The human said in a monotone voice, pulling the finger out of his mouth and seeing it had fully healed. He felt the fox's essence slip back into his cage, deep laughs drifting off. The blond finished picking up his weapons and began the walk back to his apartment, sighing heavily and allowing his anger to begin simmering down.

He arrived at his home no later then twenty minutes before eleven, shutting the door behind him quietly. His neighbors always asked for him to be a bit more quiet. Naruto, once inside, slid his clothes off and got into the shower. The hot water soothed his tense muscles. Now that he thought about it his muscles were very taught. The boy always became this way after speaking with the demon, and the reaction was beginning to feel more normal. Once he had thoroughly scrubbed himself clean, the blond stepped out and warmed up some dinner. Ramen, as usual. Naruto sat at his small, wooden table, alone and in complete silence. This, also, seemed normal to him. He'd never had anyone over to eat with him before, so it wasn't like he knew what he was missing out on. The blond dropped the cup from his mouth and licked his rosy, warm lips, mind beginning to wander. Sasuke didn't have anyone to eat with either. Maybe- just maybe- they could eat together sometime? His lips pulled back over his top row of teeth, a small smile breaking through his somber features. Such a silly thought. Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead eating with him. Now that he thought of it, wouldn't that be called a date? The young ninja snickered and drank more of the hot broth. Sasuke and him on a date together. Positively _insane_. Naruto pushed away from the table and threw the cup away, adjusting the towel wrapped around his lean, tan hips. Now that he was full, and slightly warmer then before, exhaustion was setting into his bones. He crawled into bed, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and willed himself to sleep. The boy dreamt of nothing. Utter darkness filled his mind as he slept soundly, even when his alarm clock began to ring incessantly.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood at the bridge with his arms crossed over his chest. His black outfit clumped a bit at his middle, showing how loose it was on his thin frame. Sakura stood to his right and he ignored her as she babbled on about things he really did not care about. He refused to let his mind dwell on her words and instead thought about Naruto, who was unusually late. The blond, even if he was a loud-mouthed idiot, never skipped training. He was almost- just almost- as passionate about it as Sasuke. Sakura and he turned to look to the left of them as a small cloud of smoke exploded out of nowhere. Kakashi appeared within it, smiling and giving the two a small wave.<p>

"Hey, guys," the jounin said cheerfully, opening his lone eye and looking at them for a second, "Naruto isn't here? How strange."

"Does it matter?" Sasuke grunted under his breath, making Sakura frown and rub her temple in an irritated manner. Kakashi also seemed a bit let down at the Uchiha's comment. He stood up at his full height and approached them with his book out, opened to a random page.

"Well, Sasuke, it sounds like you are dying to see if he's alright. Go check on him for us, please," his eye curved up in obvious evidence of a smile, "Sakura and I are deeply worried and would feel a lot better if you would go see him." Sakura giggled a bit, bringing a dainty hand up to cover her mouth. Sasuke glared heatedly at his sensei, deciding whether or not to obey him. The Uchiha snorted and pushed off the red bridge, heading off towards Naruto's apartment and muttering curses under his breath. Kakashi placed a hand on his hip and chuckled a bit, turning to Sakura with a grin.

"Looks like we don't have to deal with those two bickering for a while." He laughed and received a cheerful nod from his pink haired student.

Sasuke ran over the roof tops, seeing his teammate's house in sight. He narrowed his ebony orbs and sped up, landing on his roof with a soft thud.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes as a thump sounded above his bed. He took a few shaky breaths, scanning over his dirtied window. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He jumped as footsteps sounded outside his apartment, making him freeze up instantly. Strange, though. He'd never been able to hear this well before. He tried lifting himself up, eyes widening as he caught sight of his left arm. Bright, soft, red fur covered it and his hand had become a massive paw. Naruto opened his mouth and flailed a bit, seeing his other three, furry limbs kick around violently and knock some things over. He tumbled to his floor in a pile of sheets. He tried to cry out, but he found his voice replaced with a deep yip instead of his normal words. He barked again as his door was opened. Confusion swam through his mind as someone walked into his house. The boy got to his feet shakily and ran into his bathroom, scrambling into his tub. Who would be in his apartment? Why was he an animal? The ninja looked over himself quickly. His white chest rose and fell unevenly as he took in panicked breaths. A fox. He was a <em>fox<em>. The canine lifted his head back up as footsteps sounded again. He shuffled around crazily, soft fur slipping easily on the tubs polished surface, and prepared to lunge at whoever this person was. It was probably the ninja who made him this way and his red pelt bristled in agitation at the thought.

* * *

><p>Sasuke paused for a while, shutting the door behind him and taking a few more steps forward.<p>

_'Naruto has a dog? Never would have guessed.'_ The Uchiha thought and walked towards the bathroom. The animal seemed scared, or maybe he was running to his owner. Either way, he would have to check that room anyways. Sasuke peeked into the shadowed washroom, black orbs spinning into crimson as a dark, humongous creature leapt at him. He raised his arms defensively over his face, wincing as the beast's jaws ripped through the tape wrapped around his arms and into his pale flesh. Naruto tackled the intruder to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut as the copper-tasting liquid flooded into his mouth. Sasuke gasped a bit as the fox stood on top of his chest, claws digging into him and wind being forced out of his lungs. The fox opened his right orb to get a look at his attacker's face, grip immediately letting go as he stared in shock.

_'Sasuke?'_ He thought, seeing the Uchiha give him a frightened look. He cocked his head to the side in wonder. The boy gulped loudly, body trembling against his will. The fox had blazing red eyes, pupils black slivers instead of the calm round ones he and every other human was used to. He forced a well aimed blow at the animal's jaw, knocking him off and watching him roll across the tile floor. Naruto whimpered and flopped onto his side, vision swimming in and out. Sasuke had hit him _hard_. He regained his balance and pulled his slinky body back up, crouching and bending his ears back. Sasuke was standing up now, and the fox jumped as he felt his tail bump into his microwave. Was it that long? He gave himself another quick look over. It wasn't that his tail was too long. It was that he was way too big. In fact, if he wasn't crouching like he was, he could be almost as tall as Sasuke himself. The Uchiha looked over the fox with confused eyes as it almost bowed before him, as if to apologize for biting him. The boy calmed himself as he noticed he was trembling. Those eyes terrified him. The red reminded him of his brother's sharingan, the pupils a demon.

Naruto lifted his head to look at his friend, worried he may be receiving another hit very soon. The Uchiha was looking at him with confused eyes. He wondered how he could show he was not going to hurt him, crouching onto his furry belly and slinking towards the other while whimpering pathetically. For being a new fox, he really was good at it. Sasuke took a step back as the huge animal crawled towards him with saddened, red eyes. He turned his eyes off as the fox sat at his feet, fur brushing his exposed toes. The pale boy let his eyes fade to black, sighing and leaning down a little.

"You must be the dobe's pet, hn?... You're pretty big." He muttered, reaching out slowly and running his fingers through the fox's soft pelt. Naruto shook the hand off and stood up, barking excitedly and spinning in circles.

_'It's me! It's me, Sasuke!'_ He tried shouting out desperately, but a long string of yips and yelps just escaped his jaws. Sasuke watched with wide eyes. What was wrong with this thing? Of course, this _was_ Naruto's pet. Who knew what that idiot had put this animal through. He took a few steps forward and cupped the fox's face in his hands. Naruto froze, giving the Uchiha a shocked look.

"Calm down, big guy... I'm not the dobe," he snickered, scratching his ears and looking around the room, "Speaking of your owner, have you seen him?" The animal didn't react. To say the least, he was in complete shock. Sasuke? Being _gentle_? It was so unlike him. And when did the black haired boy become an animal lover? He'd always imagined Sasuke eating a dog before he even thought of having one. The Uchiha sighed and looked the fox in the eyes.

"You have some weird eyes, dobe's pet..," the boy lifted the pet's large head up, searching for a collar of some sorts, "You don't have a collar, boy? Dobe wasn't smart enough to buy one for you?" Naruto growled a bit, and he could have sworn a small smile crossed Sasuke's lips.

"No need to growl... I wonder what your name is. He probably called you ramen, knowing how stupid that guy can be..." Sasuke stood up and walked around his teammate's apartment. This was strange of him. He jumped as the fox bumped his leg, turning and giving him a questioning look. Naruto whimpered and barked slightly, giving his friend a pained look. If _only_ he could speak.

"What is it, boy?" Sasuke asked looking over the fox. Naruto barked again, walking to the bed with a few quick strides and resting his muzzle on his pillow. Another helpless whimper emitted from his throat. The Uchiha rubbed his head. Was the fox trying to tell him something? Maybe Naruto had been kidnapped? Whatever it was, he wasn't here. He sighed heavily and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, whenever your owner comes home you remember to tell him I was here, alright?" He said to the Naruto, who jumped at the words and leapt over the dismantled bed and running to stand in front of the door. The fox yipped loudly at his teammate with wide, red eyes. Sasuke chuckled and smirked at him.

"What's with you, boy? You don't like being alone, or something?" He said, looking over the animal for a little while in silence. Naruto stared back patiently, seeing how his friend had fallen into deep thought. The words must have hit a tender spot. The fox blinked as the pale ninja sighed and crouched before him. He raised his hand to scratch the side of Naruto's face.

"I know what you mean.." He gave a half smile to the animal, patting his large head and becoming quiet again. Naruto leaned into the touch, red eyes glued to his friend. Sasuke was acting so strange. He wasn't wearing that damn mask of his, like he always did when around him and the team. Of course, that was when he was human. He looked at the floor in thought. That reminded him of his issue, even if it was hard to forget. He had to show Sasuke this was him- Naruto- just a little different. The hand left his face.

"I have to go now, boy. My idiot sensei sent me to find Naruto. They'll start to worry if I don't get back soon," he walked past the fox, "How about I come back later, and if your owner hasn't shown up by then you stay at my house. That sound good?" Sasuke asked, opening the door and leaving. Naruto plopped down on his haunches, dropping his head in failure. He whimpered as his stomach growled.

_'Hungry. So hungry!'_ He thought, lifting his paws up and looking them over. No thumbs. This was going to be tricky.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran back across the rooftops, face wiped clean of all past emotions. A small spark of excitement was sitting in the pit of his stomach. He almost hoped Naruto wouldn't be home after training. Something about having a temporary pet pleased him. He'd always wanted one when he was younger. His father had only laughed at his requests for a pet when he was little. Now, the thought was so enticing. He wouldn't be alone at his house if he did have the fox with him. He landed on the red bridge, hands crossed in front of his chest and a stoic expression on his face.<p>

"He wasn't there. No idea where the dobe could be." He explained, seeing a confused look cross his sensei's features.

"Sasuke-kun! Your arm!" Sakura gasped out, pointing at his bloody, tape covered limb. Kakashi appeared beside him the next momen, grabbing his arm and looking it over.

"It's nothing. Naruto has a pet in his apartment. I scared it when I came in.." The Uchiha muttered, grimacing as Kakashi peeled the tape back. Teeth holes sunk into his pale flesh, blood oozing everywhere. The grey haired man cocked his head to the side a bit.

"Sasuke, these teeth holes are big. What animal is in his apartment, exactly?" He asked worriedly, seeing his student snarl at the question and rip his arm back out of his grasp.

"It doesn't matter. I'm perfectly fine. Let's just train, alright?" He snapped, rubbing his arm tenderly. His sensei sighed and decided to believe the boy's words, starting their training like nothing was different.

Once the sun began to set, the team parted as usual. Sasuke walked down the street quietly. He had a few fresh bruises on his face from where Kakashi had gotten a few lucky hits in and he rubbed them subconsciously. He was heading to Naruto's apartment slowly, thinking over each step he made. What if he showed up and Naruto was back? How would he explain himself? His teammate's house came into sight and the Uchiha's eyes hardened ever so slightly. Hopefully he would be gone. Sasuke paused in the street. Realization was washing over him. What was he thinking? He didn't need a furry companion following him around his house. He didn't need the animal taking up half of his bed and waking him up early with that deep bark of his. He didn't need a _pet_.

_'What am I saying... That doesn't sound half bad... Naruto would understand me coming to check on his pet for him, wouldn't he? I mean, he wouldn't get mad or something.'_ The black haired boy began walking again, deciding to just go and see. He found himself in front of the dobe's door and he froze up again. He listened carefully, hearing nothing. The pale ninja raised his hand and knocked a bit.

"Naruto? Hey, Naruto you home?" Sasuke called, receiving no response. His heart fluttered. The fox would be his. The boy opened the door and looked inside, gaping at the sight he saw. Food. Everywhere.

"Naruto?" He called again and shut the door behind him. A pan scraped across the floor from behind the counter and the fox came bounding out towards him, tomato sauce and other foreign substances staining his red pelt. Sasuke flinched as he barked pleasantly at him.

"Hey, boy. I see you got bored here..." He trailed off, looking over the disaster. Naruto barked again, fluffy tail wagging crazily. He was so happy Sasuke had returned.

_'Sasuke! Bastard! Of course I did!'_ He yipped and bared his teeth, running back into the kitchen and pressing his nose into the microwave. He hardly fit in the apartment, let alone the humble kitchen. His teammate followed him and stared at the fox. Naruto didn't move, poking his nose into the machine twice and whimpering deeply.

"You're hungry? I don't think-... Oh, don't tell me Naruto feeds you ramen?" Sasuke said in an exasperated voice, walking over and trying not to step in the food covering the tile floor. The animal barked and wagged his tail.

_'Feed me, Sasuke-teme!'_ He barked and backed up clumsily, knocking into the cabinets with a loud bang. Sasuke held his hands out in a halting manner.

"Calm down, boy. You don't want to destroy the entire apartment, do you?" he snickered and turned back to the rest of the room, "Of course, it does look like that's your goal..." Naruto snarled ferociously at the comment.

_'Shut up, Sasuke! You adore petting me!'_ He snickered in his head. Oh, how he wished his teammate could understand fox. Sasuke gave him a teasing look, finally making it to the counter. He opened the cabinet and froze. Ramen noodles were everywhere. Cups were torn apart and some tumbled out onto the counter below as he opened it fully.

"Wow, you must have really been hungry. I'll cook you something at my place instead, okay boy?" The Uchiha explained and began making his way back to the door. Naruto licked his chops and ran to it before him, head hitting the roof twice as he went. Sasuke gave him an amused look.

"Excited? It must be horrible to be cooped up in here and be that size." He said, opening the door and looking around a bit. He forgot how strange it would look to walk down the street with a giant fox following you. Naruto peeked out, shoving his nose under Sasuke's armpit and trying to squeeze his head out. The Uchiha smashed his snout, not giving him a single look. The animal snorted and pulled out, glaring with his red eyes.

"You look a little weird. Can you be quiet while we head to my house?" The fox glared at him heatedly.

_'You sound a little shitty. Can you shut your mouth while we head to your house?'_ He thought to himself, creeping out behind his teammate. Sasuke leapt to the street, flinching as the fox followed him easily. Now that he thought about it, the animal did have a chakra signal. Naruto gave his partner an annoyed stare as the boy gave him a quizzical look.

"Try and keep up." He said after a few minutes of silence, taking off down the deserted street. Naruto bounded after him, paws emitting loud thumps as they pounded against the dirt. They ran for a while, Naruto close behind. He looked around them as they slowed. This part of the village was foreign to him and he sniffed unconsciously.

_'Great now I'm acting like an animal...'_ He snarled inwardly as he saw Sasuke stop before a house and pull the doors open.

"Come on, boy. Get inside before anyone sees you." The Uchiha said and watched the fox trot inside quickly. The boy stepped in himself, shutting the door and slipping his shoes off. Naruto looked around curiously, sniffing everything his nose could reach. Sasuke chuckled behind him and he turned to give him a plain stare.

"I'm sorry if the dust clogs your nose. I... don't clean much." He trailed off, walking down the hallway and turning at the first door. The animal followed him silently, claws scraping the hard, wooden floor as he went. He'd never seen Sasuke's house before, so this was an exciting time. He peeked around the corner, seeing the pale boy standing in front of the stove. He turned and gave him a emotionless look.

"Come on, don't be scared. And I do have some ramen for you, though I don't think your stomach is going to agree with people food." Sasuke muttered, turning on the stove and sitting down to wait for it to boil. Naruto sneezed as dust entered his wet nostrils. Sasuke hadn't been kidding when he said he didn't clean much. The Uchiha sighed and smirked at him. The fox blinked and trotted up next to him, sitting down on his haunches and staring up at the pot.

"You know," he heard, twitching and ear so he heard his friend better, "You have the same chakra as Naruto... Don't tell me this is some jutsu gone wrong or something..." The boy scowled and cocked am eyebrow. Naruto froze. If he agreed and nodded his head, then Sasuke would probably kick him out. He didn't want that. But if he lied, he would make his entire team worry and eventually the truth would come out. The animal was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Sasuke sigh.

"I always knew you'd suck at transformation jutsus, dobe..." He spoke somberly, a spark leaving his eyes. Naruto bent his ears back sadly. The boy had been so happy before. Now he was his old, boring self again. The fox dropped his gaze and looked at the floor. Well, at least Sasuke wasn't throwing him out quite yet. In fact, his chakra hadn't even spiked a centimeter. Wasn't he mad?

"I should have known it was you all along," the black haired boy muttered, standing back up as the water popped and boiled around the edges, "Though I wouldn't have suspected you to be so big. Maybe a pocket sized fox would have given you away quicker." Naruto snarled warningly, red eyes beaming furiously. Sasuke snorted at his response, pouring the water into a bowl and dumping the hard noodles in afterwards. The Uchiha turned and set the bowl down on the table, crouching and tearing open the seasoning packet. He eyed his furry teammate quizzically as the fox licked his chops and wagged his tail, watching the water turn a deep orange color as Sasuke dumped in the flavoring. He shoved the pale ninja out of the way and began feasting on the meal. The Uchiha flopped onto his back, coughing as the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

"God, Naruto. Be more careful, would you?" The canine turned to glare at him, muzzle dripping broth onto the wood floor. Sasuke eyed him emotionlessly as he buried his face back down into his food, sitting up and leaning on the table.

"You can switch back, you know. The jokes over." Naruto finished cleaning the bowl, lifting his head up to stare forward in thought. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked over the animal, waiting for him to explode into a cloud of smoke. His teammate turned and whimpered, ears bending back in a troubled manner. The Uchiha cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't know how, do you? Or are you just scared I'll beat you to a pulp if you change back."

_'I didn't think you'd have a problem beating up a cute, defenseless animal, teme.'_ The fox grumbled inwardly, growling deep in his throat. The Uchiha sighed and got to his feet, walking out of the kitchen and down the hall. Naruto jumped and trotted after him silently, looking up at his teammate with curious eyes. The boy stopped in front of a new room, opening the door and walking inside with the fox. Naruto allowed his red eyes to roam over the room.

_'So, this is where Sasuke sleeps... With his shitty attitude, I was expecting a coffin and a few bats hanging from the ceiling...'_ He chuckled in his head, lips pulling back in a foxy grin as he cocked his head to the side and looked at his teammate. Sasuke walked towards the bed, slipping his shirt off and tossing it into the corner. Naruto bounded forward as he saw the boy's hands lower to his pants, about to take them off too.

"What are you doing, dobe?" The Uchiha snapped as the fox chomped down on his shorts and pulled them up swiftly. He snarled and shook his head a little. The Uchiha sighed and zipped his pants back up, walking towards his closet after smacking the fox off his clothes. The animal snorted as the other bopped his nose painfully. He glared and bared his teeth, watching his friend step into the bathroom and shut the door, not caring to lock it. The red eyed canine smirked to himself, padding over and lifting a massive paw to the knob. He froze, looking over his limb. No thumbs. Of course Sasuke hadn't bothered to lock it. He didn't have the hands to turn it.

_'Stupid fox paws...'_ He thought and dragged himself over the Sasuke's bed, crawling onto it and sighing through his wet nose. His sensitive ears picked up the sound of his teammate's shower turning on and he prepared himself for a ling wait. He presumed that a pretty boy like Sasuke would take an hour ling shower. Then again, that wild hair of his didn't seem taken care of. The fox sighed again and lied on his side, tail flopping against the bed with a muffled thump. Minutes passed and he found himself thinking about his predicament again. How _had_ he become a fox in the first place? Who would do something like this? It didn't seem like a useful jutsu at all, if it was one. Maybe it was a prank of some sort. Whatever it was, it would wear off sooner or later. The fox's red eyes looked as far right as they could as he heard the shower turn off and footsteps sound behind the bathroom door. The Uchiha emerged in a small cloud of steam, drying his hair off with a white towel. He had a pair of grey sweatpants on, which didn't quite fit him yet. The shirtless boy opened his left eye to look at Naruto, tensing up at the sight.

"What do you think you're doing? Get off of my bed, dobe! You'll get fur all over it..." He snarled and stamped over. The fox rolled around so that his rear sat on his teammate's pillow, grinning all the while. The Uchiha glared heatedly at him, shoving him off and into the ditch between the boy's bed and his wall. The fox yipped and fumbled around, claws scraping the wall and chipping the paint away. Sasuke growled and tried grabbing the animal's paws.

"Stop that. You're causing so much trouble," he barked and tugged Naruto into the middle of the room, where he placed his hands on his hips, "You can sleep right there. Try not to make too much noise." The boy walked to his bed, picking at his pillow and throwing it at the fox's head.

"You can use that. It's yours now." Naruto wagged his tail and plopped his head down on it, tail thumping the wooden floor annoyingly. Sasuke got under the covers and rolled over so that his back faced his friend, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Naruto looked at his teammate with crimson eyes, waiting for drowsiness to take over. As he stared at the other, his mind began to wander freely. The thin boy was being so _caring_. it was so shocking. Why couldn't he always be like this? He was so much easier to get along with when he wasn't such an asshole. He allowed his eyes to close and curled up in a tight ball, letting sleep overcome his heightened senses.

* * *

><p>He jumped and snorted as a noise reached his ears. Naruto cracked his eyes open and stared into the dark room. Another few groans and he lifted his head up in wonder.<p>

_'Sasuke?'_ He thought, seeing his friend lying on his bed in a mess of sheets. He was on his back with his hands above his head, whimpers slipping past his lips as he kicked out violently.

"Ita-... D-Don't!..." He pleaded quietly, face twisting into a pained look. The fox watched him with wide eyes. He was having a nightmare about someone, though he did not know who. He lifted himself off the floor and walked over, ears perked forward in an exploring manner. The animal reached the other's bed, pausing as Sasuke lashed out all of a sudden.

"No! Please!" He cried out and knit his eyebrows together. The animal that stood by his bed bent his ears back. He had never seen Sasuke with such raw emotion showing. Yes, maybe raw anger, but not raw _fear_. this was a first for him and he wasn't enjoying it at all. The fox gently crawled onto the bed and curled up next to his teammate, who through his arms around his furry neck.

"P-Please..." He whimpered out, grip tightening. Naruto, instead of disliking the close proximity between him and his rival, bent his head down to curl around his friend comfortingly.

_'Sasuke...'_ The fox thought, feeling the Uchiha press his face into his soft, white chest. He felt dampness and realized he was crying. Pity and confusion washed over him in an instant. The animal hesitated for a second, then pressed his large, slinky body against the crying boy. The two stayed like this for a while, Sasuke sniffling and muttering things into Naruto's warm pelt. The fox wished he could talk badly at this point. He wanted to tell his friend everything was alright, and hug him tightly. Sadly, he could do neither of those things. It killed him. Naruto looked down at his friend again, seeing his now tear streaked- yet peaceful- face half hidden in his fur.

_'What are you hiding from everyone, Sasuke?'_ The fox wondered and settled in again, trying to wrap his tail around the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed slightly, clutching his teammate's fur and relaxing once again. Naruto smiled a bit at the boy's reaction. So he _did_ have feelings. The canine took a deep breath and tried to sleep himself, trembling as a familiar presence rolled in his stomach.

_'I see you're enjoying your new form, Naruto?'_ The demon chuckled in his head, essence swirling powerfully in the fox's chest. Naruto's eyes snapped open in shock.

_'Kyuubi! You bastard!... You did this to me?.. How? Why!'_ The boy screamed furiously, red eyes gleaming in the dark room. He hoped his pounding heart wouldn't wake Sasuke up.

_'You said you didn't think I could change you... Have I proved you wrong, puny kit?'_ The essence laughed deeply.

_'Yes! You have proven your point! Change me back, dammit!'_

_'Calm down, kit... The effects should wear off very soon... I'm happy you know your place once again..'_ Naruto was about to snap back, but the demon had already pulled back into his iron prison. The fox sighed and glared out the window. How long was very soon? Time passed and soon he was feeling tired once again. His anger had diminished over the hours and he allowed his eyes to slowly slip shut.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cracked his eyes open, vision filled with tan skin. He blinked a few times, finding himself pressed against Naruto's bare chest. The boy shuffled slightly, flinching as he noticed the blond was completely naked.<p>

"N-Naruto! What-... What are you doing in my bed!" He screamed, sitting up and kicking the tan ninja to the floor. His heart was pounding and he felt blood run to his face. His teammate groaned on his back, legs up in the air.

"Sasuke?... I see you're up finally..." He grumbled and did a slow backflip, landing on his shins and rubbing his eyes tiredly. He inhaled as he noticed his arms were normal.

"Hey! I'm back to normal! Sasuke, look I'm human!" The blue eyed boy yelled excitedly, leaping onto the bed and shoving his hands into his teammate's face. The Uchiha jumped at the loud voice, flinching back as the blond's hands almost whacked his face. He glared heatedly, cheeks tinted pink.

"D-Dobe! Get some clothes on! And don't get so close to me!" The black haired boy yelled embarrassingly, turning to look at something other then his nude friend. Naruto blinked and looked over himself. He laughed a little and scratched his head.

"Heh, I guess I grew out of them when I became a fox." He said shakily, grabbing the blankets and covering his lower half. Sasuke stood up and walked out, glaring ahead of him.

"Hey! Sasuke, wait a second." The blond chased after him, sheets trailing behind on the cold floor. The Uchiha ignored him and continued walking down the hallway, jumping as Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. The two looked at each other for a while, Naruto glaring sternly.

"Look, just take some of my clothes and get going. I don't have enough food for two." The pale boy said quietly, trying to walk away but being held where he was.

"Sasuke... You woke me up last night. Do you want to talk? I mean... You sounded so upset-"

"Just shut up, alright? So I have bad dreams sometimes. It doesn't matter." Sasuke cut in, head down shamefully. His blind teammate looked him over sadly.

"Sasuke... I won't judge you because your human and experience human feelings. Everyone deals with fear. You shouldn't hide that." He tried explaining to the other, who remained silent. The tan ninja sighed and dropped his hands back to his side. They stood quietly for a minute before Naruto brushed past him, heading to Sasuke's room to get some clothes. Sasuke didn't move, looking at the floor with dark eyes. He heard his friend's footsteps behind him and saw him pass by once again.

"N-Naruto," he murmured out, making the other turn and look at him with curious eyes, "I-... Thank you..." He whispered, not meeting the boy's blue eyes. Naruto smiled a little, turning completely and pulling the Uchiha into a hug.

"What are friend's for?" he laughed, smiling brightly and pulling away, "Maybe I should become a fox more often." The blond said and fixed his borrowed white shorts. Sasuke smirked a bit.

"No way in hell, dobe. You smelled like old socks. Come on, I think I have some more ramen in my pantry and since I don't it the shit you can have it.." Sasuke snickered and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey! Teme! I did not! And ramen? I love ramen, Sasuke!" The blond yelled, trailing after the Uchiha as they went to go eat breakfast together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Haha, well THAT was adorable. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!~

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are applauded.**

_Nat_


End file.
